The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and more particularly to marine propulsion devices adapted to be fixedly mounted in a boat hull such as, for instance, in a sailboat hull.
The invention also relates to arrangements for mounting such marine propulsion devices in boat hulls.
Still further, the invention relates to constructions such as shown in my earlier above-identified application Ser. No. 482,468.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,205 issued July 13, 1965 and to U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,254 issued June 22, 1965.